Fugaces
by Kasiel 16
Summary: Oneshot. La noche no surgió como él había planeado. Nichrome no pensó que la pasaría con su mayor confidente, solos y disfrutando de diversas miradas y estrellas fugaces. Hao/Nichrome.


**Fugaces**

Nichrome descansa junto al río, solo, sin nadie cerca que pueda interrumpir su silencio. Se ha alejado del grupo para curarse sus heridas, las señas de su nueva derrota. Puede que esta vez se confiara demasiado y no dedicara el tiempo suficiente para preparar un buen ataque, o tal vez fue el ímpetu del momento lo que le ha hecho fallar; da lo mismo, sólo sabe que gracias a eso ahora está allí, intentando inútilmente vendarse el brazo hasta que no puede más y lanza las cintas lejos de él, rabioso.

Se siente débil, muy débil. Pero eso no le hace olvidar su enfado y la humillación que ha pasado al terminar la pelea. Ocho, nueve, y hasta diez ataques... Tan sólo diez míseros ataques han bastado para que su enemigo se proclamase vencedor. Ya ha luchado contra él varias veces, pero nunca antes se había sentido tan derrotado como en la pelea de esta noche.

Suspira con pesadez. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendrá que pasar hasta que él sea el ganador? ¿Llegará algún día su momento de gloria? Puede ser. Pero por ahora, le toca esperar y prepararse para su próximo encuentro. Con un poco de suerte, sería el último.

Nichrome está tan concentrado en su faena que ignora los pasos que poco a poco van acercándose hacia la orilla. No se da cuenta de que tiene compañía hasta que gira la cabeza por puro instinto. Su mirada se suaviza al ver que se trata de él.

Hao termina a su lado, y se agacha hasta quedar a la altura de su aliado para poder observarle mejor. Al tenerlo tan cerca, Nichrome no consigue disimular su sonrojo.

-¿Qué tal estás?

-Bien. No te preocupes -responde, intentando sonar seguro de sí mismo.

Hao simplemente sonríe. No le llama la atención que le haya respondido de una forma más corriente; nunca le sorprendió. Saben que delante de los demás Nichrome debe mostrarse tan respetuoso como el resto, pero por detrás los dos siempre se tratan por igual, sin importarles quien representa el papel de amo y quien el de sicario. Porque para Nichrome, él es mucho más que su Señor Hao. Mucho más que un simple amigo o confidente.

-Me preocupo igualmente. Veo que Ren Tao sigue mejorando con el tiempo -comenta Hao mientras acaricia la mejilla herida de su compañero.

Él al instante baja la mirada y se contiene como puede. Todavía le duelen, tanto los recuerdos como los cortes.

-Tarde o temprano, le mataré -masculla-. Lo haré, cueste lo que cueste. Lo mataré de la misma forma que hizo él con mi hermano.

La imagen en su mente del asesino de su hermano sobre un charco de sangre, muerto, y con su propia lanza clavada en el pecho, ya supone un gran placer para Nichrome. Los que no le conocen no se imaginan que detrás de su imagen de chico sereno se puede esconderse tanta maldad hacia una sola persona.

-Pues es una pena, porque podría ser un aliado perfecto. Y quien sabe, tal vez después tú podrías aprovechar la oportunidad. Aunque bueno, yo no soy el más indicado para animarte a que mates a asesinos, porque entonces yo sería el primero de tu lista -bromea.

-No digas eso. Lo único que haces es tomarte la justicia por tu cuenta, como hago yo.

La mano que Hao todavía tiene en la cara de Nichrome se desliza hasta acabar en su hombro. El sicario levanta de nuevo la vista, encontrándose con los ojos del castaño. Inconscientemente, no logra evitar fijarse por un segundo en sus labios. Nunca los ha tenido tan cerca de los suyos como ahora, y aunque no debería arriesgarse por si las cosas no surgen bien, se acerca de forma pausada hacia su tan esperado propósito. Nota como los dos alientos se mezclan entre sí; sus rostros están tan pegados que Nichrome ya se entretiene con la comisura de los labios de su amo. Hao no parece disgustado ante eso, pero aún así no deja que el asunto llegue a más y decide separarse de él.

-Ven. Quiero enseñarte algo – le dice, levantándose del suelo mientras se sacude la tierra de los pantalones.

Nichrome no reacciona hasta que ve como Hao se va alejando del lugar. Todavía sigue algo desconcertado por lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Si Hao no se hubiera echado atrás, ahora mismo podría estar besándole hasta la saciedad; y en lugar de eso, se encuentra siguiendo al Asakura hasta la parte más despejada del lugar, y sin saber por qué.

-¿Adónde vamos? ¿Ya toca volver con los demás? -pregunta dudoso.

Hao niega con la cabeza.

-Vamos a hacer algo mucho mejor.

Su mente prefiere no imaginar qué tipo de cosas planea Hao, aunque seguramente no coincidan con las que le gustaría hacer a Nichrome con él. Durante lo que llevan de camino, apenas se han dirigido la palabra. El amo se muestra tan tranquilo como siempre, y en cambio, el sicario no entiende por qué éste actúa con tanta normalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado minutos antes. Nichrome no sabe si lo hace para disimular su enfado o tan sólo porque en el fondo ya se esperaba lo que iba a pasar, pero mientras tanto, prefiere dejar sus reflexiones para más tarde y disfrutar de la compañía de Hao ahora que puede.

Sin alejarse de la orilla, se detienen en una de las zonas pedregosas del río. Hao se acerca hasta encontrar una roca lo suficientemente grande y llana como para poder sentarse encima. Una vez localizada, sube hasta ella sin mucha dificultad y deja que la brisa marina le envuelva con sutileza. Con un gesto invita a Nichrome a que se siente en la roca junto a él, y éste sin dudarlo sube rápidamente hasta quedar a su lado. Siguen sin hablar. Los dos están muy ocupados observando el panorama que tienen a su alrededor: las corrientes de agua y aire resuenan en el ambiente, y junto al deslumbrante reflejo de la luna sobre el río convierten la escena en un gran entorno rebosante de paz, en algo único.

Pero Hao no ha llevado allí a su amigo solo para eso. Para él, el verdadero espectáculo no es el que se halla frente a sus ojos; es el que reposa encima de ellos.

Despacio, coloca una de sus manos en la barbilla de Nichrome, consiguiendo que alce su mirada hacia el manto nocturno. Esta noche, el cielo puede presumir de su gran cantidad de estrellas que se aprecian a la perfección, e incluso puede asegurar que brillan más que otros días.

-Hoy hay lluvia de estrellas, y quería invitarte a que lo vieras conmigo -comenta el Asakura -. Con un poco de suerte, verás alguna estrella fugaz.

Ahora es el chico de la trenza el que sonríe. Tenía que habérselo imaginado. A Hao le encantan las estrellas. Gracias a eso, no sólo está disfrutando de una vista realmente preciosa con él, sino que además, ha conseguido olvidarse por un momento de su pelea con Ren, de su rabia contenida, de las heridas, e incluso del incidente por su casi beso con Hao.

-Gracias por traerme.

-De nada -responde-. Sabía que te vendría bien para que te relajaras un poco.

La primera estrella fugaz no ha tardado en aparecer, y ahora recorre velozmente parte del firmamento ante la atenta mirada de los dos shamanes, hasta desaparecer.

-¿Has pedido un deseo? -pregunta Hao, mirando a su compañero.

-No. Lo que yo quiero no depende de una estrella.

Imagina que le ha entendido; ya no son necesarias más indirectas. Nichrome no vuelve a hablar y espera en silencio una respuesta rápida mientras contempla de nuevo sus ojos oscuros. Como contestación, ve que el Asakura se arrima más a él y le susurra cerca de su rostro:

-Ya lo sé, pero no tengas prisa. Te prometo que tu deseo se cumplirá pronto, muy pronto.

* * *

El final no me ha quedado como esperaba, pero igualmente me parece bonito. Ésto se me ocurrió el otro día, cuando anunciaron que habrían estrellas fugaces esa noche, aunque aquí no se vio nada, pero al menos me inspiró xD.

Lo próximo que suba seguramente sea el segundo drabble de Anna, are you ok?. Los cuatro están escritos, pero no voy a subirlos todos de golpe. Así os hago esperar con algún fic xDD.

Bueno, espero que os guste. Sé que tal vez no tenga tanto éxito como, que sé yo, un Yoh/Anna por ejemplo, pero me da igual... No le deis muchas vueltas a este comentario, porque tal vez sólo lo entiendan dos personas, pero lo siento, tenía que ponerlo xD.

**Reviews?**


End file.
